La otra verdad de la muerte
by Ranichi95
Summary: Shinichi Kudo, el famoso detective de secundaria, está habituado a convivir casi a diario con escenas de asesinato, cuerpos, y sangre. ¿Pero qué pasaría si la persona muerta es Ran Mouri? Advertencia: Muerte de personaje. [Completo]
1. Presentimiento

**Nota de autor:**

¡Hola a todos! Esta es la primera vez que publico una historia, así que espero sus comentarios.

Escribí esta historia pensando en la premisa de que la serie se basa en la resolución de casos de asesinatos, con nuestro protagonista siempre rodeado de muertos y sangre como si no fuera nada extraño, pero nunca los personajes centrales se ven enfrentados a la muerte de uno de sus cercanos. Pensé que con eso se podría hacer un contraste entre la visión de la muerte en términos de una investigación objetiva del crimen - que es cómo se ha venido tratando en la serie -, con el lado más dramático y emocional de la pérdida de un ser querido.

Por otra parte, contextualicé el fic en el escenario de que los eventos de la serie tales como encogimiento de Shinichi en Conan, y la Organización Negra no sucedió, por lo que las vidas de los protagonistas siguen igual que antes.

Advertencia: Hay muerte explícita y descriptiva de un personaje principal.

Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**La otra verdad de la muerte**

.

Capítulo 1: Presentimiento

.

.

Las sonoras campanadas de la tarde retumbaron en el Teitan High School del distrito de Beika, que anuncian sin lugar a dudas, y con gran alegría para todos, que se acababa la jornada de clases por el día de hoy. El 2-B había tenido una tarde agotadora. Después de la hora de almuerzo habían tenido gimnasia, que los había dejado especialmente exhaustos, y su última clase correspondió a la de inglés, asignatura que a muchos no les gustaba por lo tedioso y complicado era aprender un idioma con alfabeto occidental. En cuanto la maestra les dijo que la clase había terminado por hoy, y como si su vida dependiera de ello, los estudiantes salieron rápidamente del salón haciendo mucha agitación y desorden, y en menos de 30 segundos ya casi nadie quedaba en el aula.

Ran, quien era una chica aplicada, no se levantó de forma alborotada y desesperada como la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, sino que se quedó dos minutos más en su puesto, terminando los ejercicios gramaticales que habían estado practicando en clase. La chica deseaba dejar todo hecho desde antes para tener el suficiente tiempo de hacer todo sus deberes académicos, extra académicos y domésticos que debía llevar a cabo durante un día normal.

—Tienes entrenamiento de karate ¿no es así?—dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. Ran se volteó instintivamente.

—Shinichi, ¿Todavía no te has ido?—preguntó Ran al encontrarse con su mejor amigo. Todos los estudiantes se habían ido del salón, y solo estaban ellos dos. Ni si quiera estaba Sonoko pues no había asistido a clases por gripe.

—Si, no podía encontrar mi libro—le respondió perezosamente, mientras guardaba el libro recién encontrado en el interior de su bolso, y se lo colgaba en el hombro.

—No me digas,—dijo Ran con una media sonrisa, y entrecerrando los ojos. —Se trata del último libro de esa saga de misterio de la que has hablado por semanas.

—Eso es correcto, Watson-kun—respondió el detective adolescente mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba hacia la puerta de salida del salón del 2-B.

—Oye, ¿Cómo supiste que hoy tengo entrenamiento de karate?—preguntó Ran, curiosa. Su sorpresa radicaba en que hoy no suele tener entrenamiento y ni siquiera había traído su uniforme, y él lo sabía. Había sido decidido hoy de forma excepcional, e incluso por esta vez todos usarían los viejos uniformes de repuestos guardados en un polvoriento cajón en el gimnasio de la escuela.

—Porque te quedaste tranquilamente en tu asiento haciendo la tarea como si tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo, siendo que en la mayoría del tiempo andas corriendo para hacer todos tus deberes de la tarde, como atender a tu inútil padre—respondió. Sin hacer una pausa, prosiguió. —Eso significa que tienes la intención de quedarte hasta más tarde de lo normal en la escuela, y eso solo puede significar que tienes entrenamiento. Y además, considerando que hoy generalmente no tienes práctica programada, seguramente es un entrenamiento excepcional ya que se acerca el torneo. Probablemente uno de los miembros de tu equipo vieron practicar de modo casual a alguna de las chicas que compiten contra ustedes, y pensaron que debían trabajar más duro.

Ran frunció el ceño. Estaba sorprendida por la deducción, pero no estaba convencida.

—Espera un momento—dijo Ran mientras ambos caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo de la escuela en camino hacia los casilleros. —¿Por qué asumes con tanta facilidad que tengo entrenamiento de karate? ¡No traje ninguno de mis implementos deportivos!—exclamó. —Y en segundo lugar, ¿Cómo supiste que una de las chicas del equipo vio a la competencia entrenar? ¡No tienes cómo saber eso!

Shinichi puso las manos detrás de su cabeza, y miró hacia el lado contrario de Ran, con una casi imperceptible capa de rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—Te estuve escuchando hablar con Kazumi-sempai durante el descanso—admitió el detective adolescente, haciendo referencia a Kazumi Tsukamoto, la ex capitana del equipo de karate de quien Ran heredó el puesto.

—¡¿Eh?!—exclamó Ran, deteniéndose en el acto, y plantándose justo enfrente de Shinichi. Ella había estada sentada conversando con Kazami sempai en el patio de la escuela charlando acerca del torneo de karate, y de qué es lo qué debían hacer para ganarlo. Ésta le había comentado que unas de las chicas del equipo había visto entrenar a las del equipo del High School de Haido, pudiendo observar que éstas sabían movimientos que ellas no habían practicado. Por esa razón, y dada lo próximo que estaba el torneo, habían decidido quedarse hoy a practicar. Pero por supuesto, considerando que a esa hora la escuela suele ser un caldero de gente, ruido y risas, jamás se había imaginado que alguien las pudiera estar escuchando. —¿Me has estado espiando?

—¡No seas boba!—respondió incómodo. —Solo pasaba por ahí mientras salía de los sanitarios, y te alcancé a escuchar.

—Bueno, como sea, eso significa que eres un tramposo—respondió Ran, sujetando con fuerza su bolso.

—Igualmente lo habría sabido—replicó Shinichi, aún con sus manos detrás del cuello. —No era tan difícil deducirlo.

Ambos se fueron caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras Shinichi le contaba con todo detalle y con mucho entusiasmo acerca de aquel libro de misterio que estaba leyendo - Sí, el mismo que se le había perdido entre los pupitres del salón hace un momento -, y por supuesto, de vez en cuanto le lanzaba inocentes burlas a la chica. ¡A Shinichi le encanta meterse con ella!

—Oye, ¿y no tienes casos importantes que resolver, señor "Salvador de la policía japonesa"?—le preguntó Ran, resaltando el hecho de que aún siguiera metido en la escuela. Conociéndolo, su querido detective otaku saldría directo a leer novelas de misterios a la enorme biblioteca de su casa, o iría a resolver casos de sangrientos asesinatos con el inspector Megure y el resto de los agentes de la policía.

Shinichi sonrió satisfecho ante esa descripción. De boca de Ran sonaba aún mejor.

—De hecho sí—respondió sonriente y enérgico. —El inspector Megure me pidió que fuera hoy al departamento de Policía para ayudar a resolver un caso complicado —y como si hubiese sido necesario que se lo recordaran para irse, recién ahora giró hacia la salida de la escuela y se despidió. —¡Nos vemos mañana!

Pero algo lo detuvo mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida. Un mal presentimiento vino a él, y un horrible escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. Instintivamente se volteó a ver a Ran una vez más. Ella estaba plantada cerca de la salida de la escuela, despidiéndose de él con la mano. Pasaba algo extraño, podía sentirlo. Y por un momento, sin entender muy bien el porqué, sintió la necesidad de volver hacia Ran, y decirle que se fuera ahora a casa.

Luego lo desechó. Seguramente su lado detectivesco se estaba apoderando de él más de la cuenta. Después de darle un último vistazo a aquella chica que tanto le ha gustado siempre, se dio la vuelta y retomó de nuevo su camino al Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio sin saber que esta sería la última vez que la vería con vida.


	2. El Ataque

**N/A**: Tengo que admitir que escribir este capítulo fue muy duro, pero por alguna razón en ocasiones me gusta escribir/leer historias tristes. Si, esta será una historia triste.

Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 2: El Ataque

.

.

Ran sonrió satisfecha una vez terminado el entrenamiento. Había conseguido de forma espectacular replicar algunos movimientos que Kazumi-senpai le había enseñado, y el equipo estaba más preparado que nunca para el torneo de karate, el cual cada vez se veía más cerca. Después de dirigir unos ejercicios finales, Ran les comunicó que era suficiente por hoy, los felicitó, y todos se fueron a casa muy contentos.

Era tarde, y casi estaba anocheciendo mientas caminaba por esas calles en las que había transitado toda su vida. Abrió su bolso para sacar el teléfono celular con el objetivo de ver la hora. Dentro del bolso, además de su celular, estaba las llaves de su casa, su billetera, la cual contenía sus documentos y el dinero para comprar las verduras para la cena, y un sobre con dinero destinado a pagar las facturas de su casa - las cuales ya no alcanzaba a pagar hoy -. Desde hace muchos años, y considerando los descuidados hábitos de su padre, con quien vive en un departamento justo arriba de la fracasada agencia de detectives, ella había tomado las riendas de llevar la administración de su casa. Esto significaba ordenar tanto el departamento como la agencia de detectives, cocinar para ella y su padre, y administrar todo el dinero que entraba a través del negocio de su padre, como también los aportes mensuales de su madre.

Al corroborar en la pantalla de su teléfono lo tarde que era -¡Ni siquiera alcanzaba a ir al mercado a comprar los ingredientes para la cena!-, decidió marcarle a su padre para avisarle que era mejor que comiera comida preparada, o que bajara a cenar al Poirot. Pero en cuanto empezó a marcar, una extraña sensación la sobresaltó, como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Ran, con una mezcla de tensión e inquietud, miró violentamente hacia ambos lados, pero no consiguió ver a nadie. Sin confiarse demasiado de eso, apretó con fuerza su bolso contra su cuerpo, y avanzó a paso rápido sin mirar hacia atrás.

Pero la sensación persistía, y cada vez con más fuerza. La inquietud se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo mientras caminaba cada vez más rápido. Podía escuchar con toda claridad los pasos de un hombre, los cuales apresuraban su paso a medida que ella lo hacía. La joven podía sentir como una gruesa gota de sudor surcaba su rostro al percibir al hombre cada vez más cerca de ella.

Y de pronto sucedió. Sin poderlo prever, un hombre de mediana edad y vestido casi con harapos como si viviera en la calle, la tomó por los hombros y la alcanzó a golpear con un objeto contundente, que Ran supuso que era un especie de palo o bate de baseball. Pero Ran, quien no era una muchacha indefensa sino una campeona de karate, alcanzó a tomar, con gran agilidad y rapidez, el palo con el cual la atacaba, y con un fuerte movimiento, lanzó al hombre por lo aires, cayendo fuertemente en el suelo.

Ran se sacudió la ropa, aún temblando por todo la situación que acaba de pasar, y después de echarle un último vistazo a aquel hombre que la había atacado hace unos instantes, cogió su bolso nuevamente. Tenía que admitir que, a pesar de a haberla agredido de tal forma, aún sentía lástima por él. Se veía viejo, demacrado, y en un horrible estado de pobreza, que le hizo considerar por un instante que su intento de robo no había sido más que consecuencia del hambre y del abandono. Este pensamiento le hizo considerar la opción de traerle comida más tarde en caso que aún se encontrara en el mismo sitio. Incluso llegó a anotar un recordatorio de eso en su celular.

A pesar de que pensaba que ya había pasado el peligro, un gruñido la hizo sobresaltarse nuevamente. Se volteó para ver, con sorpresa, que el harapiento y corpulento hombre se levantaba del suelo.

—¡Dame el dinero de tu bolso!—exclamó violentamente. Ran quiso dialogar con él, pensando incluso en en darle voluntariamente un poco del dinero del sobre, pero no alcanzó. Para su total sorpresa y desconcierto, del bolsillo de su sucio y gigantesco abrigo sacó una pistola, y la amenazó con ésta. Ran quedó petrificada por unos instantes.

—¡DAME EL DINERO!—vociferó nuevamente el hombre ahora totalmente enloquecido, y con la pistola apuntándola peligrosamente. Ran intentó hacer volar por lo cielos con una patada la sucia pistola desde la mano del hombre, pero esta vez no fue lo suficientemente rápida, pues una bala alcanzó su pierna derecha, cayendo al suelo de dolor.

—¡NO! ¡Por favor, espere! Yo...—rogó Ran desde el suelo mientras se tomaba su pierna herida, sabiendo que en estas condiciones no podría hacer más, pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Tres disparos más alcanzaron su pecho, hombro y cabeza, dejándola totalmente acabada en el suelo de la acera, cubriendo todo el asfalto con su sangre. El sujeto, como si no hubiera pasado nada, caminó entre el charco de sangre, y tomó el bolso de la adolescente. Lo abrió, aún parado sobre la sangre de Ran quien seguía inerte en el suelo, sacó el sobre con dinero, y lo contó con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos. Una vez corroborado la cantidad que había conseguido, enrolló los numerosos billetes, los guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y tiró el sobre que los contenía encima del cuerpo de la joven que yacía en el suelo. Luego de eso se fue, dejando descuidadamente las marcas de las suelas de sus zapatos manchados con sangre a lo largo de la calle.

Y no fue hasta pasado una hora cuando un transeúnte que pasaba por esa calle oscura y solitaria del distrito de Beika pudo ver el cuerpo de la muchacha tirado en el suelo, encima de un charco de sangre repartido por toda la acera. Después de un grito ensordecedor de su esposa, ésta le rogó a su marido que llamaran cuanto antes a la ambulancia. El hombre, quien se encontraba bastante conmocionado ante la impactante escena, se acercó al cuerpo de la muchacha para verificar si respiraba o no.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. Solo debemos llamar a la policía.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo siento por ésto U_U Espero sus comentarios u opiniones.


	3. El famoso detective de secundaria

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Antes que todo, debo admitir que no estaba muy segura de seguir publicando capítulos porque no he sentido mucho apoyo al fic, aunque lo entiendo ya que este tipo de temáticas puede no ser muy popular. Aún así, voy a seguir con la historia. Hay que ver como continúa ésto. ¡Gracias a todos los que la leen y también a los que han comentado!

Aclaración: Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 3: El Famoso Detective de Secundaria

.

.

Con solo 17 años de edad, Shinichi Kudo era una de las personas más conocidas y admiradas a lo largo de todo el país. Y no era de sorprenderse. El adolescente ha demostrado tener una capacidad de análisis y de deducción que personas con mucha más edad y experiencia jamás han podido alcanzar. Y, por supuesto, la policía de Tokio no perdía la oportunidad de pedir la colaboración del muchacho en los diversos casos difíciles y sin resolver que pululan en el departamento policíaco de la capital. Hoy era uno de esos días.

A Takagi, uno de los detectives del departamento de policía, siempre le había impresionado, desde la primera vez que le vio resolver un caso, la inteligencia y capacidad de sangre fría que tenía Kudo para investigar un crimen, más aún considerando su juventud. Saludó alegremente a Kudo al verlo entrar, sabiendo que él sería la clave para resolver el caso.

El muchacho había llegado por la tarde después de la escuela. Como era costumbre, Kudo arribó a la policía muy entusiasmado y alegre, como si en lugar de ir a ayudar a resolver un caso de asesinato, estuviera disfrutando de un colorido parque de atracciones. Pero a su vez, era posible percibir en él su típica actitud calmada, y confiada, como también se podía ver en su mirada la frialdad de un investigador con una perspicacia sin igual. El inspector Megure le contó acerca del crimen que estaban investigando. Hace dos noches atrás había sido asesinado, de una forma muy violenta, un hombre de 40 años, soltero sin hijos, y sin grandes cantidades de dinero, quien trabajaba en una oficina como ingeniero informático. El asesinato había ocurrido en el pequeño departamento de la victima, y fue efectuado en una hora cercana a las 10 de la noche, cuando el hombre ya había llegado a casa desde el trabajo, sin dejar ningún rastro aparente del ingreso del asesino en la vivienda. Pero lo más extraño no había sido eso, sino más bien su atención se había centrado en el estado en que habían encontrado al cuerpo. Estaba completamente destrozado, como si el asesino realmente se hubiera ensañado con el sujeto, siendo casi imposible a simple vista reconocer la identidad del cuerpo. Finalmente habían logrado dar con tres sospechosos, todos residentes del mismo edificio que la víctima, quienes por alguna u otra razón tuvieron la posibilidad efectuar el crimen, pero que fueron dejados en libertad por falta de pruebas.

Después de escuchar todos los detalles del crimen, y de haber visto las grabaciones de los testimonios de los tres sospechosos, Shinichi pidió la fotos de la escena del crimen para poder ver alguna indicación, alguna marca en el cuerpo, o en la posición de éste, que le permitiera obtener pistas para resolver el caso. Mañana iría, como acostumbra, a hablar personalmente con los sospechosos, y visitaría _in situ_ la escena del crimen. Era esencial para él revisar con dedicación todo el departamento de la víctima, pues en un pequeño detalle casi insignificante podría encontrar la pista clave para resolver el caso.

Sato frunció el ceño mientras buscaba la carpeta de dichos archivos en la computadora, y lo abrió con seriedad. De allí aparecieron en la pantalla unas 15 fotografías de la escena del crimen, desde distintos ángulos, y se lo giró hacia Shinichi. Un gesto de desagrado se dibujo en el rostro de los policías, e incluso algunos giraron la cara, al ver las fotografías de la horrorosa escena del crimen. Si, todos estaban acostumbrados a ver cuerpos sin vida, pero las características de este asesinato eran especialmente fuertes. Pero increíblemente el adolescente no se veía conmocionado en lo más mínimo, lo que para muchos podría ser casi perturbador. Después de todo, Shinichi había presenciado escenas de asesinato junto con su padre desde que era un niño pequeño. Sato y Takagi lo miraron con asombro al presenciar el modo en que observó con atención toda la escena del crimen sin ningún gesto que indicara alguna emoción al respecto, y analizó con total objetividad las marcas del cuerpo como si estuviera analizando una jugada de ajedrez.

Pero así debía ser el trabajo de un detective. Tenía que ser lo más objetivo posible a la hora de analizar un cuerpo, porque la subjetividad y las emociones solo ensucian la deducción, bloquean la mente, llevan a las personas a cometer errores tontos, y a perder de vista los detalles. Él no puede estar preocupándose de la persona que fue, de las personas que están sufriendo, sino de la prueba objetiva que está frente a sus narices. En este aspecto, es muy parecido al trabajo de los médicos, quienes deben mantener la calma y mente fría incluso en las situaciones más devastadores, porque de eso depende la sobrevivencia de sus pacientes.

—¿No les parece extraño esta marca en la muñeca izquierda?—dijo Shinichi, aún con la mirada de concentración puesta en la fotografía. Los detectives se agacharon para ver la marca que indicaba el joven detective, la cual no habían visto en un primer momento debido al mal estado en que había quedado el cuerpo tras el ataque. —Es extraño que no tuviera la misma marca en las dos muñecas porque...

Pero de pronto se había callado de golpe, y agrandó los ojos con sobresalto. Shinichi sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, y la angustia se apoderó de él por alguna razón. Estaba helado. El repentino cambio de actitud llamó la atención de los policías, quienes lo habían estado escuchando hace tan solo unos instantes, y le hicieron preguntas acerca de qué es lo que sucedía tras su evidente apariencia pálida y sobresaltada.

Pero Shinichi ya no le estaba poniendo cuidado al crimen, ni a nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Simplemente en lo único en que podía pensar era "_Ran..."_

¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella justo en este momento? ¿Qué podrá significar esta sensación?


	4. Una llamada

**N/A:** Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Una llamada

.

.

Shinichi no sabía que estaba pasando, pero un horrible presentimiento unió su mente a la imagen de Ran. Ya le había pasado en otras ocasiones en las que presentía que ella podía estar en peligro, o que ella lo pudiera estar necesitando. Pero sentía que ahora era diferente. Recordó aquella última imagen de Ran a la salida de la escuela, como también esa incómoda sensación al dejarla. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Reguló su respiración e intentó tranquilizarse. Seguramente no era nada más que su cabeza haciéndole malas pasadas. Probablemente no era nada. Aún así, de todas formas, le enviaría un mensaje a su celular para quitarse cualquier preocupación de encima.

—¡Kudo-kun! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Descubriste algo?—lo interrogaba con ansiedad Megure al ver el rostro repentinamente petrificado del adolescente. Shinichi lo miró instintivamente, y volvió a poner atención a su alrededor.

—No, no es nada—respondió Shinichi con una falsa sonrisa. Kudo había heredado de su madre su gran habilidad para actuar, y utilizaba este talento a menudo para siempre mantener esa actitud serena y confiada que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Estás seguro, Kudo-kun?—intervino Sato con el ceño fruncido. —Te pusiste muy pálido, ¿No estás enfermo?

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen—respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto tranquilizador en las manos.

Después del interrogatorio, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, escribió aquel número que se sabía de memoria, y envió un mensaje: _"Ran, ¿Ya saliste de tu entrenamiento de karate?. Shinichi". _

Y pasaron las horas, así como también prosiguieron las pericias del caso, con Shinichi a la cabeza, a pesar de que éste tenía inconscientemente la mente en Ran. Algo extraño debía ocurrir. No era normal que no le hubiese contestado el mensaje en todo este tiempo pues Ran siempre responde lo más rápido posible. _"Quizás está ocupada preparando la cena"_ pensó. Pero luego desechó esa idea. Ella igualmente se habría dado algún espacio para tomar el celular y mensajearle. Ran siempre se esmeraba en no preocupar a la gente.

Ya se había hecho tarde, y dado que no había surgido ningún nuevo caso durante el resto del día, Megure decidió liberar a sus detectives y a Shinichi. Habían trabajado duro toda la tarde, y aunque Kudo no había estado tan despierto como acostumbra, había prometido estudiar en casa. Por su parte, Sato y Takagi se pusieron su abrigo, y se dispusieron a salir muy sonrientes. Estaba claro que saldrían juntos esta noche y disfrutar de su tiempo libre.

En cuanto a Shinichi, por primera vez desde que podía recordar se encontraba aliviado de parar la investigación de un caso. Si bien había intentado concentrarse en la investigación, no había podido evitar pensar en Ran, y en su mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué no le había contestado el mensaje?

Con ansiedad tomó su celular desde su bolsillo, y tras corroborar que no había recibido ningún mensaje de Ran, decidió marcarle. Pero esperó en vano, pues la chica no contestó. Era extraño. Pensó que tal vez se le había acabado la batería, pero entendió que eso no era una opción pues el teléfono sonaba al marcarle, de caso contrario lo habría enviado inmediatamente al buzón de voz. Le marco otra vez, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Asustado, decidió llamarla al teléfono de la agencia de detectives, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. Los ruidosos pasos de uno de los detectives acercándose a ellos lo distrajeron, y se giró instintivamente hacia éste. Habían recibido una llamada que informaba acerca de un nuevo crimen.

—Se reporta un asesinato en Beika. La víctima sería una mujer joven—comunicó rápidamente.

—Bueno, ya escucharon, olvídense del descanso—indicó el inspector Megure. —Sato y Takagi, vendrán conmigo.

En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de un objeto cayendo contra el suelo, quebrándose por el impacto. El celular de Shinichi se había soltado de su mano ante la debilidad de su agarre. Pero no había ninguna indicación de que al chico le hubiese importado en los más mínimo haber destruido su teléfono, sino más bien tenía la vista pérdida sobre ellos.

—Yo también voy—dijo Shinichi con el ceño fruncido, como si más que una solicitud, fuese una orden.

_No podía ser...era imposible...no ella..._

.

.

.

Era una noche oscura en Beika, y el frío se apoderó de los policías cuando una gruesa y pesada ráfaga de viento helado los atravesó con fuerza. En esta noche negra y triste, lo único que era posible ver eran las luminarias de la calle, que dejaban al descubierto pequeñas acumulaciones de nieve sucia en las orillas de la acera que hacía recordar que el invierno aún no había abandonado esta parte del mundo.

Como acostumbran hacer a diario en este trabajo, Megure, Takagi y Sato caminaron con decisión hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado, al cual aún no se habían acercado los suficiente como para reconocer su identidad, mientras que detrás de ellos, a paso lento, iba Shinichi. Por lo general, dado su personalidad y pasión por el arte del análisis del crimen, Shinichi habría estado por delante del grupo, y habría sido el primero en llegar al cuerpo, pero esta vez era diferente. Tenía un horrible presentimiento.

Allí a lo lejos alcanzaban a ver a dos personas de mediana edad, un hombre y una mujer, ésta última agarrada con fuerza de su brazo, los cuales se encontraban rodeando el cuerpo. Eran las personas que había encontrada a la víctima en el suelo, y llamado a la policía. En cuanto la pareja notó la llegada de los agentes de la policía, caminaron hacia ellos, y le contaron cómo la habían encontrado. La mujer aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras su marido hablaba con la policía.

Megure se acercó al cuerpo para observar la escena del crimen sin imaginarse nunca que la víctima era alguien que él conocía. Él, impactado ante la imagen, se llevó una mano al arco de la nariz, y dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sin poder creer que la muchacha que yacía muerta en una fría u oscura calle de Beika era Ran Mouri, esa gentil y bondadosa joven que conocía desde que ésta era solo una pequeña en los brazos de Mouri-kun. Después pensó en Kudo-kun, quien se encontraba un poco más atrás, sin saber que su amiga Ran estaba en el suelo, atravesada por balas, y cubierta de sangre.

Sato y Takagi abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver con sorpresa y horror el cuerpo de una muchacha que ellos conocían. El cuerpo sin vida de Ran estaba tirado a lo largo de la acera, con cuatro balas que las atravesaban. Un impacto de bala estaba en la pierna, otra en el hombro, pero los que verdaderamente habían sido letales eran, sin lugar a dudas, el del pecho y el de la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero sin vida, en un rostro que antes fue bello y angelical, pero que ahora lucía fúnebre, con un agujero de bala atravesándole la mitad de la frente. El cadáver, según pudieron notar, estaba totalmente bañado en sangre, ensuciando un poco su bolso medio abierto que se encontraba tirado en la calle, muy cercano a ella.

—¡Santo Cielo! Es...—dejó salir Sato, mientras Takagi no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Shinichi, quien estaba plantado estupefacto la escena. Y fue ese gesto, esa pequeña mirada de Takagi fue lo que le hizo comprender que todos sus miedos se habían hecho realidad. Que todo se había acabado.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Ya casi llegamos al final! ¿Cómo reaccionará Shinichi? Espérenlo en el próximo capítulo.


	5. La verdad de la muerte

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualicé este fic, pera ya está aquí el último capítulo, y el desenlace de esta historia.

Me había demorado en publicar este capítulo pues he tenido muchas obligaciones en la universidad y el trabajo que me había absorbido mi tiempo. Además debo admitir que me costó bastante escribir este capítulo. Escribir la reacción de Shinichi a una situación como ésta es bastante difícil debido a cómo está diseñado el personaje. El mismo autor de Detective Conan ha afirmado en múltiples entrevistas que Shinichi jamás llora y que nunca se rinde, pero al mismo tiempo ha dicho que Ran es su debilidad, así que he trabajado duro para que esté lo más acorde al personaje posible. Espero que me den sus comentarios.

Bueno, sin más, ¡Espero que les guste!

Aclaración: Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 5: La verdad de la Muerte

.

.

El corazón de Shinichi latía a mil por hora, pareciéndole casi imposible que se mantuviera dentro de su pecho. Aceleró su paso hacia la escena del crimen, y sin mirar a nadie, se hizo paso entre las personas que rodeaba el cuerpo para ser testigo de la escena más horrorosa que jamás pudo imaginar. La persona más importante en el mundo para él estaba tirada en el frío y sucio suelo totalmente ensangrentada, y con cuatro balas en el cuerpo, sin ningún signo de vida aparente. Incluso podía sentir el intenso y putrefacto olor del hierro de la sangre de Ran propagarse a su alrededor. El olor de la muerte que él muy bien conocía.

—¡RAAAAN! ¡RAAAAN!—gritó a todo pulmón, mientras se arrojaba desesperadamente hacia ella, esquivando las manos de Sato que habían intentado detenerlo. Se tiró al suelo sin importarle bañarse de la propia sangre de Ran, y la tomó por lo hombros, sacudiéndola vehementemente. —VAMOS, RAN, ¡DESPIERTA!—chilló. Sabía que ella estaba baleada y cubierta de sangre, sabía que tenía una herida de bala en la cabeza, como también podía notar que la chica de la que había estado secretamente enamorado casi toda su vida estaba totalmente blanca, como si nada de vida quedara en ella. Él, después de todo, había estado en cientos de escenas similares, y conocía a la perfección cuando una persona ya no estaba en este mundo, pero no podía conformarse. ¡Esto era simplemente imposible! ¡Debía que ser mentira! Ella tenía que estar viva. —¡RAAANNN!

Takagi y Sato se acercaron al muchacho, quien aún sujetaba a Ran en sus brazos en un intento inútil de reanimarla, y lo tomaron con fuerza para intentar alejarlo del cuerpo, a pesar de su resistencia a dejarla.

—¡Suéltenme!—bramó con desesperación, mientras intentaba enloquecidamente liberarse de los fuertes brazos de los agentes. —¡VAMOS, RAN!—le siguió implorando a la inerte Ran que yacía en el suelo, pero ahora desde los agarres de los policías.

—Basta, Kudo-kun—le dijo Sato seria y sombríamente mirando el suelo, intentando ocultar su aflicción. —Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero tú sabes más que nadie que no puedes perturbar la escena del crimen. Estoy segura que quieres saber la verdad de lo que le pasó a Ran-chan...

—¡NO!—le gritó. —¡HAY QUE LLAMAR A UNA AMBULANCIA!¡RÁPIDO! —gritó mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos de los detectives que parecían una prisión que no permitían acercarse a Ran. En su mente realmente creía que en cualquier momento ella se movería, aunque fuera la punta del dedo meñique, demostrándole a todo el mundo que ella aún seguía aquí. Tenía que haber alguna explicación.

—Suficiente, Kudo-kun—dijo Megure sobrecogido por la escena. —Tú sabes que ella está muerta—sentenció con firmeza.

Fue como un balde de agua fría. Eso era justo lo que no quería escuchar. No quería siquiera considerar esa opción, pero pareciera que no podía seguir autoengañandose. Ya había pensado en todas y cada una de las opciones que pudieran explicarlo, desde que esa persona no era la verdadera Ran, que esto era un montaje, una conspiración, hasta que simplemente está insconciente pero no muerta, los cuales sirvieran como una mínima luz de esperanza de que esto fuera falso. Pero tenia que aceptarlo, aunque fuera tan insoportablemente doloroso. Después de todo, y como él mismo dice, cuando hayas eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, debe ser la verdad.

Esta vez ya no sentía capaz de mantener una actitud serena. Su respiración se empezó a agitar sin tener la posibilidad de autocontrolarse. Sentía como todo su cuerpo se humedecía producto de la intensa sudoración, y que las piernas le temblaban, a pesar que consiguió mantenerse en sus dos pies.

Después de quedar con la mirada desbocada un par de segundos, procesando la horrible información, se llevó sus dos manos a su cabeza, y agarrándose fuertemente de sus cabellos, gritó con fuerza y a todo pulmón. —¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡RAAAAAAANNN!

Todos lo miraron.

Después siguió caminando de un lugar a otro, intranquilo, agitado, aún con sus manos en la parte superior de su cabeza, casi tambaleándose.

_"No puede ser...No puede ser...No puede ser..._" murmuraba una y otra vez.

Los agentes de la policía lo miraron con una mirada lastimera y agacharon la cabeza, más aún considerando que se trataba de una muerte que entristecía a todos. Después de todo, ellos la conocían. Incluso alguno de ellos, como Megure, la habían visto crecer. Todo ésto bastante terrible. Pero para nadie podía ser más terrible que para el muchacho que hace tan solo unas horas parecía un investigador implacable y sin muestras de flaqueza.

Presenciando esta escena, ahora pueden estar completamente seguros, aunque ya lo sospechaban, que Kudo-kun estaba enamorado de Ran Mouri.

Pero la investigación debe continuar. Ellos voluntariamente habían decidido seguir esta carrera, este camino, y debían, por lo tanto, cumplir con su deber por muy doloroso que sea. Su labor es servir a la policía, servir a su país, y por lo tanto deben seguir con la investigación sea quien sea la víctima. Después de todo, ellos son los únicos que pueden hacer justicia por el crimen de Ran.

Pero a diferencia de los agentes de la policía, Shinichi no estaba en condiciones de ser algún tipo de ayuda. Estaba demasiado conmocionado para eso. Sentía como el corazón latiera con tanta fuerza y agitación, que pensaba que en cualquier momento tendría algún problema cardíaco. Llevó una mano a su pecho debido a ese dolor punzante que sentía en el sector del tórax.

De pronto levantó la cabeza, y ahora todo le parecía como si el mundo lo viese en tercera persona, como si fuese una película. Era como si se hubiese desdoblado, y ahora estuviera viendo toda la escena desde arriba, en donde él antes era el protagonista. Todo le daba vueltas mientras alcanzaba a observar de forma vaga y descolorida, como Megure, Sato y Takagi empezaban a investigar la escena del crimen. Hablaban de la ubicación de las marcas de bala, de las pertenencias de Ran tiradas por la acera, y de lo descuidado que había sido el criminal al dejar sus huellas esparcidas por toda la calle, tal como tantas veces él lo había hecho con los cientos de casos en los que se veía envuelto casi a diario. Él se había acostumbrado a ver cuerpos sin vida, y al olor de la sangre, que ya casi no sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento cuando observaba minuciosamente cada parte del cuerpo de las víctimas con el objetivo de encontrar pistas que lo llevaran a la resolución del caso. Pero en este momento, todo lo que antes tanto le había gustado, ahora le parecía terrible, como si por primera vez pudiera sentir lo que significaba la muerte.

—Mire inspector—dijo Sato mientras indicaba la parte posterior al hombro derecho de la Ran sin vida. —A parte de los impactos de bala, en el cuerpo de Ran-chan se puede visualizar una marca aquí, como si hubiese sido golpeada con un objeto contundente.

Shinichi luchó por no gritarle enfurecido a Sato que no volviera a decir esta palabra. No podía conciliar el relacionar la palabra "cuerpo" con la imagen de Ran. Era como pensar en ella como si no fuera más que un bulto de carne y huesos, y no como la chica sobre la que había posado sus ojos hace unas horas más temprano. El solo hecho de pensarlo le hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, y nacieran en él unos incontrolables deseos de vomitar.

—Tienes razón—afirmó el aludido apesadumbrado. —Probablemente Ran-kun fue golpeada primero con un objeto contundente, y como ella presuntamente se quiso defender, el asesino tomó una pistola, y le disparó.

Ella se había defendido... Él podía imaginarse eso. Shinichi la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella intentaría usar su karate contra el agresor, y probablemente ella lo había vencido. Por eso había tenido que dispararle. Ella no tenía como defenderse contra un arma de fuego.

Le dolía pensar que hace tan solo unas horas había estado con ella en la escuela y que ahora ya no estaba. La había visto hablar de sus cosas, enojarse después de que él la hubiese molestado, y caminado juntos hasta la salida de la escuela, lugar en donde tuvieron que separarse, cada uno para hacer sus cosas. Nunca se habría imaginado que esa separación sería para siempre. Que marcaría la última vez que la vería con vida. Todavía podía verla despidiéndose de él a la salida de la escuela, mirándolo con esos ojos liláceos y brillantes, con esa sonrisa suya que tanto le gustaba. Quién hubiese pensado que esa despedida sería definitiva. Que nunca más la volvería a ver. Nunca.

Era su culpa. Si, Ran Mouri estaba muerta era por su culpa. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a su mal presentimiento, a su instinto de detective, esto no estaría pasando. Si tan solo no hubiese estado tan ensimismado en ayudar a la policía a resolver un caso de asesinato, ahora no estarían investigando la muerte de la persona que él más quería.

¿Cómo podría vivir con eso? ¿Cómo podría seguir después ésto?

Megure ordenó que se revisaran toda la escena del crimen y recogieran todos los objetos personales de Ran como evidencia, los cuales se encontraban regados a lo largo de la acera. Takagi obedientemente se puso los guantes correspondientes, y con mucho cuidado empezó a revisar el interior del bolso de Ran, metiendo sus pertenencias en bolsas plásticas.

—¡No toquen sus cosas!—gritó Shinichi, ya sin la capacidad de autocontrolarse. Si, sabía que esto formaba parte de su trabajo, pero no le gustaba pensar que sus cosas estarían ahora en manos de la policía. Por supuesto, le explicaron lo que él ya sabía, y no le quedó otra opción más que observar en silencio como profanaban sus pertenencias. Lo primero que pudo ver era su teléfono móvil con un colgante de pepino marino - ¡A ella le encantaba ese colgante! -. Recordó que le había visto usar ese mismo teléfono esta mañana en la escuela mientras se mensajeaba con su madre, cuando ella estaba... Después vio su billetera, y eso le trajo a la memoria el hecho de que en su interior no solo guardaba dinero, sino facturas, tarjetas de presentación, y pequeñas cosas a que ella le gustaban, como aquella primera flor de cerezo que había florecido en la última primavera.

Pero había algo que había llamado la atención de la policía. Encima del cuerpo de Ran había un sobre vacío, el cual tenía escrito en su superficie: "_Para Banco"._

—Como lo suponía—dijo Megure amargamente, mientras tocaba con cuidado la evidencia. —Todo indica que la mataron para quitarle el dinero que había antes en este sobre.

Solo por dinero. Para ese sujeto el sobre con dinero significaba más que la vida de una persona. Y lo que es peor, que la vida de Ran. ¿Es que estas personas no piensan en el daño y el dolor que con estos actos causan a los demás? Kudo apretó los puños con fuerza mientras mantenía su mirada fija al suelo, contrario a la horrible escena. _"Maldita sea...Maldita sea..." _

—Y miren—intervino Sato, quien tenía sujeto el celular con el colgante de pepino de mar de Ran en sus manos a través de la bolsa de plástico. —Estaba revisando su teléfono, y lo último que escribió fue un mensaje recordatorio para sí misma en que decía que debía acordarse de traerle de cenar a hombre que se había encontrado en esta misma calle—les informó seriamente. Shinichi ensanchó los ojos. —Y la fecha de creación de este mensaje es de aproximadamente dos horas. Eso quiere decir que probablemente fue escrito solo minutos antes de ser asesinada.

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESE BASTARDO...!—bociferó ferozmente Shinichi, quien levantó la mirada y salió desde la posición en que se había estado lamentando todo este tiempo. —¡ESTÁ CLARO! ¡ES MUY FÁCIL! Él muy bastardo debía de tener un aspecto tal que hizo pensar a Ran que estaba pobre y hambriento, y sintió lástima por él. ¡ESE BASTARDO SE APROVECHÓ DE ELLA, Y LA ASE...!—gritó sin ser capaz de terminar la frase, pero de todos modos, los agentes entendieron a la perfección lo que quería decir.

Para Shinichi, no había nada que investigar, todo era muy fácil de deducir. Era obvio que el asesino no era el tipo más listo y cuidadoso del mundo. Había dejado sus huellas por todas partes después de todo. Pero el problema de todo esto era que no había nada más que hacer. Todo parecía muy sencillo. Encontrarían al individuo con gran facilidad, y lo meterían tras las rejas. Pero eso no solucionaba nada para él. NADA.

—De todas formas tenemos que hacer todas las investigaciones del caso, Kudo-kun—respondió Megure apesumbrado con la cabeza agachada—Aunque quizás no sería bueno que te involucraras en la investigación—dijo. —Mejor déjanos ésto a nosotros por esta vez.

Después de echarle un último vistazo triste al cuerpo inerte de Ran, Megure le ordenó a Takagi que llamara a Mouri-kun y le informara de la lamentable noticia.

El mundo le daba vueltas y sentía que esa opresión en el pecho no cesaba, de hecho solo empeoraba. ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora? Claro, él ahora podría tomar todas las pruebas, tal a como lo suele hacer siempre, encontrar el culpable, y llevarlo tras las rejas para que así pagara por lo que le había hecho a Ran. Pero eso no bastaba. No bastaba en absoluto. Eso no devolvería a Ran. Después de todo esto significaba para él un daño irreparable e insuperable que un simple encarcelamiento no parecía ser suficiente castigo. No le gustaba sentir esta sensación de deseo de venganza que había movido a tantos asesinos que él mismo había desenmascarado, y enjuiciado por sus actos. Un asesinato jamás se debía justificar, sea la razón que sea, pero tenía que admitir que jamás los había entendido tanto, y esto lo asustaba.

Shinichi caminó por el borde de la acera con la cabeza agachada sin poner atención a lo que veía, sino más intentando comprimir sus deseos y sentimientos más oscuros.

Paralelamente la policía procedía a introducir el cuerpo de Ran en una bolsa hermética para llevarla a hacer los análisis post mortem. Por supuesto, el joven detective ni siquiera quiso voltear para verlo. Solo significaría caer en la tentación de correr hacia ellos para impedirlo. Estaba seguro, creía él, que ninguno de los presentes podía siquiera imaginar lo que verdaderamente sentía en este momento. Si, él podía estar estar en este momento estar parado en sus dos pies, pero por dentro podría estar llorando un mar de lágrimas, y sentir como se rompía en pedazos por dentro. ¿Cómo podría vivir con este dolor y esta rabia? ¡Deseaba que este horrible presión en el pecho se terminara!

Pero lo que más deseaba era que todo esto fuera tan solo una horrenda pesadilla de la que de un momento a otro despertaría. O que la persona que ahora estaban introduciendo a aquella bolsa hermética fuera otra chica, alguna muchacha que se pareciera a ella, y no Ran. Que todo ésto fuera un error, una confusión. Se rió sin humor ante estos pensamientos poco éticos. Pero no era posible. Ya había deshecho cada opción que lo contradijera, y no había otra verdad más que ésta.

No sabia que hacer de ahora en adelante. Es decir, él siempre supo lo importante que ella era para él, pero ahora sentía que nada importaba más. Por supuesto, su deseo de ser detective, de ser el próximo Sherlock Holmes siempre había sido máxima aspiración de vida. Pero este dolor en el pecho le hacía pensar que esto no valía tanto la pena si Ran ya no estaba. Si no estaba su calidez, su bondad, su fuerza y su sensibilidad. Después de todo, con ella se morían todos sus sueños e ilusiones de un futuro juntos. ¡Tantas veces había fantaseado con ese momento!

Pero el nunca se lo dijo. Cuando estaban juntos, él no hacía más que meterse con ella, e intentar verse distante y genial a su alrededor. Probablemente debido a su miedo al rechazo. Si, ahora se arrepiente de nunca haberle hecho saber lo mucho que significaba para él. De no haberle dicho de cómo se sentía verdaderamente por ella. De nunca haberle dicho que la amaba.

—Kudo-kun, ¿No vienes?—le preguntó Sato, despertándolo de sus pensamientos. —Estoy segura que debes tener información que puede ayudar a hacer justicia a Ran-chan —dijo suavemente, acercándose a él. —Estoy segura que es lo que quieres.

Shinichi se volteó hacia ella, y notaron que se veía tan ojeroso que cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que había estado meses sin dormir.

—¿Y para qué?—respondió aún temblando. —¿Ahora de que sirve? ¿Ya que importa? —preguntó con un sonrisa fría que no hacía más enmascarar su intento de reprimir el llanto.

—¿Cómo de qué sirve?—respondió la aludida, extrañada con las palabras del estudiante de secundaria. —¡Pues para encontrar al culpable de haber matado a Ran-chan, y que éste pague! ¡Para eso sirve!

Shinichi le dio la espalda, y caminó en dirección contraria a la de ellos con las manos en sus bolsillos. —Pero para mi eso no sirve. ¡NO SIRVE DE NADA!—dijo. Porque para él, ninguna acción que ellos pudieran hacer devolvería a Ran. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Megure, Takagi, y Sato se quedaron mirándolo por un instante mientras se alejaba. Él, por su parte, no sabía que haría a partir de este momento. Quizás sería bueno para él seguir trabajando en sus casos sin parar para intentar olvidar y sofocar este dolor interno. Después de todo, de ahora en adelante ya nada importa demasiado, y en este trabajo siempre es bueno tener a alguien que no le importe realmente lo que pueda pasar con él. Quizás, si tenía buena suerte, podría encontrar el final para él, y con eso a todo su sufrimiento.


End file.
